


Latibule

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: (n.) a hiding place; somewhere no one could find you - a place of safety and comfort





	Latibule

**Author's Note:**

> (n.) a hiding place; somewhere no one could find you - a place of safety and comfort

“How’d you find me?”

“Pshaw…” Mabel said quietly, “twin telepathy doofus.”

Dipper didn’t say anything as she approached him from behind. He merely kept staring off into the distant sky, where only the stars broke the endless black void. There was a comforting stillness to the sight, like a world that never changed. He knew the stars moved, but it was slow, methodical, predictable movement. A relative constant from the chaos that is life and all its change. Nothing like the feeling of his sister’s fingers slipping into his hair.

They shifted to and fro through his rat’s nest, their intent entirely unreadable. Here she paused to lightly scratch his scalp, there she tugged to clear a tangle. She had introduced instability into this space of solace, and yet, he appreciated it. It was chaos, much like the sort that had driven him here, but while it carried that same frustrating unpredictability as that other chaos, it was controlled. Controlled by someone he trusted, someone he loved.

He sighed as she wrapped her other hand across his chest in a hug from behind. She set her chin on his shoulder and they leaned against each other. No further words were needed as he let her continue to play idly with his hair. He closed his eyes to the stability of the sky and fell into her calming chaos.


End file.
